Monsters
by HalfCocked-FullyLoaded
Summary: Sawyer is falling deeply into insanity and her only help is her brother Ash...
1. The Dream

**Monsters and Bad Dreams **

**Written By: Jaycie Davis**

**Chapter One**

**The Dream**

_Sawyer had just come home from school, expecting to see her dads car in the drive way, but it was mysteriously not there. She walked up to the door, wondering if it was locked, but surprisingly, it was unlocked. She turned the knob bravely and stepped inside...not knowing what to expect..._

_There she saw her best friend, Alice, just standing there with her back turned to her, staring at Sawyer through the mirror across the hall. She started to walk her way towards Alice, but she turned around before Sawyer could take her first step._

_She didn't breathe and she didn't blink...Saywer couldn't even tell what she was thinking. Saywer tried saying something, but someone put their hands on her shoulders and slid them under her arms, holding her tight so she couldn't move._

_First she noticed the smell...a smell she knew better than her own name. It was her big brothers, Ash, colone scent as strong as ever. Sawyer struggled to get away, but couldn't. She looked up at him with glassy, pleading eyes and begged him to let her go...he sayed not a word to her, but looked to Alice and shoke his head ok._

_Sawyer looked back to Alice just as she pulled out a long sharp knife, not a sword yet not a butcher knife._

_"What are you going to do with that?", Sawyer asked, frightened. She could hear her voice quiver, it had never quivered until now and she realized something terrible was going to happen...something very terrible._

_Alice walked toward her with it, slowly at first but then so fast before Sawyer blinked she was right in front of her. She put the tip of the long knife in the middle of Sawyer's chest, right at the top of her shirt._

_She slid it slowly down, cutting her shirt in half, leaving Sawyer topless and in her bra. Sawyer looked up to see her brother grinning, as if he enjoyed seeing his younger sibleing tortured and teased. She knew she had done some terrible things to him in the past, but why was he doing this. 'Was it he who planned this?' 'If so, why is my best friend of all time helping?', these thoughts ran through her head as she tried to figure out what was happening to her._

_Sawyer looked back to her friend, but it was not Alice anymore, it was a twisted denomic creature, with hair as black as tar, eyes as red as blood, flaming as if it needs nectar..nectar of some sort, blood...BLOOD! Sawyer started back to her twisting and wiggleing, trying desprately to get away, but she knew there was no escape._

_The creature now took the knife and placed it against her chest, ready to cut and ready to drink. Sawyer screamed and kicked the creature, it didn't even flinch. It then decided to cut her throat...that's where most blood is after all, isn't it? It slid it across her throat and then..._


	2. The Monster

**Chapter Two**

**The Monster**

_Sawyer woke up screaming, soaked and caked in her own sweat. She realized it was just a dream and began to calm down but she looked up and saw her brother standing at the foot of her bed, grinning like there was something wrong with him._

_Sawyer gasped and slid fast under her comforter, panting terribly, she wanted to scream out for her dad but couldn't. She got enough bravery to look up over the sheets and then.._

_He was gone, completely vanished, she hadn't heard the door open or close, she wondered if he was still in her room hiding, waiting for her to turn her back on him so he could..._

_"No", she told herself, "You're still dreaming, it's all just a crazy nightmareish dream". Sawyer got up and walked toward her full-length mirror, looked in, leaned on it for comfort and closed her eyes. She tryed to think of what to do but nothing came to mind, nothing but the image of that creature and her brother staring her blank in the face with that scary grin._

_She stood back up and opened her eyes. She saw him (her bro) smiling and staring at her through the mirror, Sawyer screamed and turned around...but he wasn't there..._

_She started to cry, cry like she never had before. She sunk to her knees, sobbing uncontrolably, trying to figure everything out._

_She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, cold and damp, she looked at the hand it covered in blood dripping down her shoulder. She looked up and a demon was standing behind her, not the one in her dream though, another one._

_As Sawyer looked up its body, she noticed it's strong muscular looking legs,his skin a bloody yellowish color, he had a torn brown rag across his waist, covering up his man hood. As she continued up she saw his, not four, not six, but twelve pack and gasped at how ruff and rigid it looked. She looked at his chest and saw blood dripping from it, his shoudlers tough and broad looking. Sawyer saw his other hand, hand isn't the right term here. I should say claw, she saw his his claw and shuddered in terror, his finger nails, long and sharp like Freddy Kroogers, all bloody and wet with some googey substance._

_His face was like nothing Sawyer had seen before, it had the same square and broad look as his shoulders, his teeth were pearly white but sharp as knifes, his tounge long and black like a snakes. He had a blunt nose, like it had been hit so many times it just stayed that way. His eyes, they were like black beads, staring at her, but they would soon turn a firey red. His hair, buzz cut, black like he was from the army or a concentration camp._

_And just at that moment he let out a sound so rasp, so fierce, so loud, so hideous she swore it woke up the entire world and shook down every house. You stare in gaze at his eyes as they turn black to that firey red. She tried to look away but can't, you just stare helplessly. He speaks, his voice the same way as his growl and scream._

_"Don't try to resist" ,it says, "You know you can't, so there's just no use."_

_And at that moment Saywer fell to the ground and blacked out..._


	3. Meeting the Doctor

**Chapter Three**

**Meeting The Doctor**

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Sawyer awoke and sat up, not knowing where she was or how she got there. SHe looked around the dark room and realized that she was sitting on the floor._

_"I must have fallen off..."_

_She tried getting up but fell right to the floor again, hitting something soft. One, she realized she was in restraints and could't move. Two, she found out she was in a padded room. Sawyer heard someone talking outside the door and a key turning in the lock. She was blinded by a bright light and see a sihlohette standing in the door way. It walks into the room with a chair and turns the light switch on, closing the door behind him...or her...or it for that matter._

_It's a man, a doctor with a long white robe a cross looking disposition and dark curly hair,he takes the chair and sat it next to Sawyer's bed. He tried helping Sawyer up onto the bed, but as she took another glance at the man she got a flash of her brother's face._

_She let out a scream and fell onto the bed, twisting and turning trying helplessly to get away. He placeed his hands on her shoulders to calm her. Sawyer looked up and it was not her brother, but the kind looking doctor._

_He sat down and took a clipboard from the end of her bed. He glanced threw the papers then looked up at Saywer to speak._

_"Do you know where you are Sawyer?", he asks, his voice deep and strong._

_"No I don't..."_

_"Your in a Mental Facility, your father and brother heard you screaming and crying last night. They came in to check on you and you were curled up on the floor crying..."_

_He waited a moment then continued._

_"They tried calming you down, but you kept screaming and staring at them like they were...well...like they were monsters._

_"Monsters", she whispered. And then suddenly everything came flooding back to her...the dream, the demon, and Ash...Ash._

_The doctor went on speaking._

_"They say you blacked out after that...they took you to the hospital but there was nothing they could do for you there. So they reccomended you here."_

_Sawyer looked at the doctor in disbelief and confusion._

_"Are you saying that I have gone crazy?"_

_"Well not exactly...your having physcotic delusions."_

_"But that's the same thing isn't it?"_

_"Shut up bitch and listien, your not getting out of here alive so you should give up now while I'm happy!"_

_It was that voice...that raspy croaky voice._

_She looked up, expecting to see the demon, but instead she saw the doctor writing on the clipboard._

_"Ummm...pardon me what did you just say?"_

_"I said you'll be fine, were just going to do some tests to see whats wrong but were pretty sure what it is...your a lousy slutty bitch with no purpose in life." _

_It's the voice again, Sawyer screamed and some how broke from her restraints. She looked up quickly to see the monster, she pounced on him her hands around his neck. But he was stronger than her and fliped her over, leaning forward his tounge slips threw his sharp teeth. Saywer watched as it stabed her arm and drink from her spiting it back like a mosquiet. After a while she got very sleepy. Sawyer hung her head, closed her eyes and blacked out..._


	4. Shock Therapy

**Chapter Four**

**Shock Therapy**

_Sawyer woke up in another room straped into a chair with a sort of metal hat on her head. She looked forward and saw the doctor talking to a woman nurse and a strong looking man...a guard or something. The woman looked at Sawyer shoke her head and walked out of the room, the guard follows but stays at the door protecting it from outside life._

_The doctor walked over to her and tightens the strap for the hat, looked Saywer straight in the eye and smiled._

_"Now this is one of the tests you will be taking", he says, "And this is called Electric Shock theraphy"_

_She stared at him with wide frightened eyes and sayed in a quivering voice, "Electric Shock theraphy?"_

_"Yes...it should shock the the scary things out of you...get it shock hahahahaha", he starts laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world, then stops because he relized Sawyer didn't find it to amusing. He straightens up, walks out of the room into a smaller one, turns out all the lights and pulls a switch._

_Sawyer felt a shock of energy course threw her body, eletrfying her every muscle and jolt. She felt her skin turn as hot as flames. And, just when she thought she had had it, the juice stopped and the lights went out. _

_She looked around the now darkened room, scared out of her daylights, taking in deep breathes of air thankful to be alive. She looked at the door and it was wide open, the guard obviously ran out when the lights went out to check on the problem. _

_She then noticed a figure in the left corner trying to hide. It's not the doctor because he's still in his both, flipping switchs and trying to fix the problem. The figure started to grow larger, and finally Sawyer relized it was just standing up. The figure moved toward her, swiftly and quietly it reached her. She started to scream, but a cold hand covered her mouth._

_Just then she smelt the smell, and it was put on thick._

_It was Ash._

_Sawyer looked up to see her brothers silent face staring down at hers, his eyes red and bluury. She let out a gasp of air, telling him to move his hand. He moved his hand quickly and started to untie her from the hot metal chair._

_"What are you doing here?", she asked in a hushed whisper, more like a hiss._

_"I'm here to get you out!", he hissed back, sounding exspasperated._

_"Why? I thought this place was to help me!"_

_"Sawyer, they almost FRIED you, you'll die if I don't get you out!" He finished untieing her and helped her to her feet. She wobbeled for a moment, then gained her balance. He took her hand and led her to the open door._

_"HEY WAIT!" _

_It was the doctor, he was running out of the small room and towards them. Ash took off, Sawyer right behind him. Out of the room and down the curving hallway. They then came to a door that was bolted shut, they shook it until it finlly opened, and they ran inside, bolting the door back shut._

_It was freezeing cold in the room, pitch black, black as mighnight. Ash took a step forward bravely. not knowing what to expect. He hit ground and continued to go forward, Sawyer reached around for a light switch and found one. She fliped the switch, only to find horror of what she saw._


	5. The Monster Again

**Chapter Five**

**The Monster Again**

_Looking up to find the monster, staring down at her with his cold beady eyes._

_"What do you want with me!", she screamed._

_"I just want your soul.", it answered back, it's voice the same raspy hiss._

_Ash turned around giving her a strange look._

_"Are you talking to me?"_

_She looked at Ash then the monster, she stod up and walked around the monster, over to Ash and pointed to where the monster was standing._

_"Don't you see him?"_

_The monster tapped his foot impatiently as she tryed to convince her brother that there was a monster, the thing she had been seeing, in the room. But he simplely would not believe her._

_He probably thinks I'm crazy too, she thought. She walked over to a steel chair and sat down, exspasperated, she put her face in her hands and started to sob. Ash walked over to comfort her, but she turned away, tired of no one believeing her._

_"Look", Ash sayed, "can you just explain things for me?'_

_Sawyer looked up at him then back down to the floor, she started to tell him, but there was suddenly a loud bang on the door that made both teens jump in horror as they heard voices shout out._


	6. Getting Caught

**Chapter Six**

**Getting Caught**

"_WE KNOW YOUR'E IN THERE!", a manly voice shouted, the banging continued._

_"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!", another shouted, still the banging continued. Both Ash and Sawyer shot up and started to run about the room, looking for another way out; or at least a closet to hide in. They found a space, but it would only fit one._

_"You hide", Ash told her. She could hear his voice quiver in fear, and if Ash went down, so would she._

_"I'm not gonna let you go down by yourself Ash!"_

_"Listien I'll be fine, when you break out go straight home and find help understand, and I will be there soon, I know my way about this place." He hugged her close, and pushed her in the hiding place fast. Banging the door down, the men came running in. Looking threw a peep hole, she watched as they questioned her brother, demanding to know where the girl was._

_"Where is the girl?", a big bald black man asked, glaring down at Ash._

_"What girl?" Ash asked, cocking his head and staring up blankly at the man._

_"The girl that you took out of the shock theraphy room!" Another man from behind Ash wrap an arm around his neck and started to stranggle him._

_"Hold on men!", a voice shouted and the doctor walked into the room, hands behind his back looking proud of himself._

_He looked Ash straight in they eye and asked "Where is she?"_

_Ash looked straight back, still being strangled by the big brute he managed to reply, "I'll never tell"._

_The doctor got mad and punched him hard in the stomach. The brute let Ash fall to the floor, holding his stomach in pain, gasping for breath. "ASH!", Sawyer called out, giving away her hiding spot._


	7. Taking Ash

**Chapter Seven**

**Taking Ash**

_One of the men turned and looked at Sawyer's hiding spot. She clamped a hand over her mouth and tried to still her breathing. She looked to Ash and his head was turned and looking too. He suddenly shot up and threw fists out randomly at anyone he could hit. The man that was pursuing Sawyer's place now turned around and ran back to the group. They all knocked Ash down and grabbed him. They brought him up above their heads and held him tight, a man hold each arm and leg. He kicked and tried to get down but it was no use, he was not strong enough. Shouting, Ash was brought out of the testing lab and down the hall, the doctor following in self satisfaction. _

_When everything was quiet, Sawyer thought it was safe enough to get out. She slid the metal door open and crawled out, catious of her surroundings. She gulped silently and stod up slowly, still being catious. A bead of prespiartion ran down her forehead and she raised a hand to wipe it away. But as she did, another grabbed her hand. And that other hand had claws._

_Sawyer gasped and looked down at the clawed hand. It's grip tightened and she let out a squeal of pan. Shifitng her gaze up it's arm she looked into the eyes of it's owner. The monster's eyes. Her head tilted to the right and she stared into into his eyes, hypnotized by his irises. She sighed and her eyes rolled back into her head, the lids closing slowly. She fell forward in the monsters arms, head cheek resting against his chest. He looked down at her, grinning a toothy grin. He bent over, sliding his right hand under her knees and the left under her back. He raised her, holding Sawyer in his arms like a helpless child. His grin widened as he lowered his head to hers._

_His lips embraced hers tenderly but not enough to stir her. "GABRI!", a mighty voice boomed. The monster, Gabri, soon straightened up and shifted his eyes about the room rapidly. "Yes sir?", he asked timidly. "I told you before Gabri", the invisible voice sayed in a softer tone, "Do not touch her!" Gabri made a disgusted face and then muttered a "Yes sir". "Good, now hurry up and get her back here...enough time has been wasted." Gabri nodded his head and turned toward the open doors, walking out as if nothing had happened._


End file.
